The University of Texas at El Paso Minority Institution Research Development Program (MIRDP) requests support for institutional development activities designed to remove impediments to ADM research and 9 research projects involving 13 faculty in two departments (Psychology and Social Sciences). A major institutional objective is to use MIRDP to support the development of a proposed Ph.D. program in Psychology which is designed to provide bilingual and bicultural psychologists. This will be accomplished by developing competitive research and establishing a strong record of involving minority students in applied ADM research. The individual research projects will investigate a broad range of ADM issues, many directly related to the bilingual and bicultural environment of El Paso. These include: 1) risk taking behaviors and perceived susceptibility to direct injury or harm in Black, Hispanic, and Anglo youth; 2) faculty and minority student stress in institutions of higher education; 3) event-related potentials in primates as a method to correlate EEG activities with subcortical generator potentials and human clinical syndromes; 4) event-related potentials as a technique to assess language problems and disorders in bilinguals; 5) acculturation and family support as predictors of adherence to mental health treatment regimens; 6) sex/ethnic differences in smoking, drug use, sexual behavior, and other risk-taking behaviors in Anglo and Hispanic populations, 7) evaluation of a pretrial intervention program for first-time DWI Anglo and Hispanic offenders; 8) the use animal models to develop better drug therapy for mental health related hyperkinetic disorders; and 9) evaluation of Alzheimer's disease in Hispanics and translation and norming of neuropsychological tests in Spanish.